Alone
by EvilRegalReginaMillsLocksley
Summary: Takes place during the first time that Luke and Lorelai broke up. Lorelai finds out she's pregnant but Luke doesn't want anything to do with her. Will she tell him about the baby or try to hide it?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if when Lorelai and Luke broke up the first time, Lorelai was pregnant with their child?**

Lorelai walked around her bathroom and watched the timer go on. She heard a beep and knew that this was it. She took a deep breath and looked at the pregnancy test she had laid on her counter top in the bathroom. Two pink stripes showed. Lorelai looked at the directions on the box and gasped. She dropped the box in hand and the pregnancy test. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god." Lorelai started to cry. She didn't know whether to be excited or somber. "I can't do this alone, what do I do?" She asked into the empty house.

Lorelai decided to try to talk to Luke. She went into Doosey's and Luke went on about him not wanting to be with her because of her family and about Rory's father. He said he couldn't do it and left. She stood shock still and started to cry. She didn't care that Taylor could see her. She didn't care that anybody could see her. She sat on the ground in the aisle and cried up a huge mess which had everyone in the store leaving. Taylor walked over slowly and sat next to Lorelai. "I'm sorry Lorelai." Lorelai suddenly sat up and had an evil glare in her eyes. "Sorry?! You are sorry?! You are the one that is handing out freaking ribbons to the town! How can you be sorry?!" Lorelai got up and walked out of the store. She felt a little bit dizzy but continued on, ignoring the daze. She was crossing the street by Luke's diner and could she him watching her through the window. She suddenly fell unconsciously to the ground. She could hear everything going on around her but couldn't see it. "Lorelai!" She could hear people yelling and somebody dialing the ambulance. She felt someone grab her hand and knew instantly that it was Luke. "I'm sorry," Luke whispered to her. "I'm so, so, sorry."

She could see ceiling lights passing by. She could hear people around her. Someone came into her view and started to ask her a question. She couldn't understand them. So much was going on around her. She could hear shouting and then the noise stopped when they went passed the big double doors that read "Authority Personal Only". Lorelai could finally hear what the doctor was asking. "What is your name?" "Lorelai Gilmore." She replied. "Okay," He scribbled something in a chart and continued on with the questioning.

"Are you allergic to anything?"

"Nope."

"Do you have any illnesses?"

"Unless drinking a lot of coffee is one then no."

"Are you pregnant?"

"Well, you see, I could be although I'm not sure if I should be because I was with this guy, Luke, and he kind of dumped me because of my family, although it wasn't even my fault that they were my family. I mean, so what if we share blood, I don't think of them like that. I really miss Luke and he was actually the last person I saw before I fainted but then again, I was walking in front of his diner so that would be obvious although sometimes he lets Lane work and he goes somewhere. Lane is my daughter's best friend, Rory. Rory is in college right now. I hope nobody called her to tell her although living in Stars Hollow, that wouldn't be possible. I really think-"

Suddenly Lorelai started to cough and she could feel her lungs gasping for air. She doubled over in the bed and the doctor yelled out orders to a nurse. Before she knew it, she had blacked out again.

**A/N~ Okay so this is my first Gilmore Girls FanFic, tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N~ Hey guys! So I forgot my password to and then I forget my password to my email but I am back and trying to update all of my stories ASAP. Please be patient. I will get to all my stories soon! Anyways, enjoy!

Beep. Beep. Beep. Lorelai opened her eyes slowly. She turned her head and saw a heart monitor. Okay, I am in a hospital. That's good, right? She turned to the other side and saw an empty chair.

Lorelai felt her heart sink. She was hoping that someone cared enough to be here when she woke up.

It's probably just bad timing. Maybe they went to the bathroom. Oh! Maybe they're sleeping, or eating, or getting me coffee! The door opened and Lorelai pretended to be asleep.

"Nice try Ms. Gilmore. I can see your brain and heart activity on these machines and it suggests that you are awake." Lorelai sat up with a smirk.

"It was worth a shot. So what's up doc?" The woman sighed and sat down next to Lorelai's bed.

"Go ahead, make my day." Lorelai quipped as she read the woman's name tag. Julia Locke. Julia gave the faintest of smiles before she turned serious. This made Lorelai sit up straight, ready for whatever news was to come.

"Lorelai, you have a brain tumor that we have managed to keep stable with all of the monitors around you and you're pregnant which you were aware of when you were brought in." Julia stated, waiting for Lorelai's reaction.

"I have a... " Lorelai trailed off. Julia nodded. Lorelai swallowed and felt her heart drop.

"I want to be alone." Lorelai stated, barely above a whisper. Julia nodded and stood up, exiting the room. Lorelai sat dumbfounded. A tear slipped from her eye and soon she was sobbing uncontrollably.

Her heart monitor started to go wild as she was gasping for air. Julia ran in and looked at the heart monitor before analyzing Lorelai. She stepped towards the bed and grabbed Lorelai's hands.

"Lorelai. Lorelai! Concentrate on me. Breath. Okay. I want you to breath. In and out. Like blowing out a birthday candle. Come on. You can do it." Lorelai started to breath better little by little while squeezing Julia's hands.

"There you go." Julia stated. Lorelai slowly let go of her grip on Julia's hands.

"I'm sorry." Lorelai said when her breathing stabilized.

"That's alright. You just need to relax a little and calm down." Julia replied smoothly. Lorelai nodded and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So my tumor, what are you going to do about it?" Lorelai asked.

"Me and my team are going to have to surgically remove it. But first, we need it to grow a little more. Right now it is too small to surgically remove. If we tried. we might end up removing a piece of your brain by accident. So as of right now, you are a patient of this hospital until we can give you surgery. This means that you will have to stay here for quite some time until the tumor grows large enough. Understand?" Julia asked.

Lorelai nodded in understanding.

Julia continued. "That also means that I will be here every day to check on you. So you better get used to seeing me around." Julia winked at the end and Lorelai smirked.

"Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Lorelai stated. Julia laughed.

"Casablanca?" Julia asked. Lorelai nodded as Julia shook her head.

"You're stuck with me until this thing inside my head grows doc." Lorelai added. Julia laughed and stood up.

"Well Lorelai, I have to go and save lives, but if you need me the nurses can page me. Got it?" Julia asked.

"Yes, sir!" Lorelai exclaimed as she saluted Julia from her sitting position in her hospital bed. This was going to be one crazy ride.

A/N~ Okay so I have a contest. In this chapter I have 3 quoted movie lines, not including the Casablanca one. Whoever can name all three movies will have the chance to send me a prompt that I will write. The prompt can be for any of the following Tv shows, movies and ships: Gilmore Girls (Lorelai/Luke), Once Upon A Time(Robin/Regina, David/Regina, Emma/Regina), Grey's Anatomy(Meredith/Derek Meredith/Mark Lexie/Mark), The 100(Marcus/Abby), Friends(Monica/Chandler), Private Practice(Charlotte/Cooper), Nashville(Deacon/Rayna), Lost(Penny/Desmond), Dead of Summer(Deb/Joel), The Hunger Games(Haymitch/Effie)


End file.
